The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for combining two separate sumps into a single area in effort to save space and weight in a turbine engine. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for mounting two sumps to a single frame and sharing common oil supply and drain lines.
In the turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor and mixed with fuel in a combustor for generating hot combustion gases which flow downstream through turbine stages. These turbine stages extract energy from the combustion gases. A high pressure turbine includes a first stage nozzle and a rotor assembly including a disk and a plurality of turbine blades. The high pressure turbine first receives the hot combustion gases from the combustor and includes a first stage stator nozzle that directs the combustion gases downstream through a row of high pressure turbine rotor blades extending radially outwardly from a first rotor disk. In a two stage turbine, a second stage stator nozzle is positioned downstream of the first stage blades followed in turn by a row of second stage turbine blades extending radially outwardly from a second rotor disk. The stator nozzles turn the hot combustion gas in a manner to maximize extraction at the adjacent downstream turbine blades.
The first and second rotor disks are joined to the compressor by a corresponding rotor shaft for powering the compressor during operation. The turbine engine may include a number of stages of static air foils, commonly referred to as vanes, interspaced in the engine axial direction between rotating air foils commonly referred to as blades. A multi-stage low pressure turbine follows the two stage high pressure turbine and is typically joined by a second shaft to a fan disposed upstream from the compressor in a typical turbo fan aircraft engine configuration for powering an aircraft in flight.
As the combustion gasses flow downstream through the turbine stages, energy is extracted therefrom and the pressure of the combustion gas is reduced. The combustion gas is used to power the compressor as well as a turbine output shaft for power and marine use or provide thrust in aviation usage. In this manner, fuel energy is converted to mechanical energy of the rotating shaft to power the compressor and supply compressed air needed to continue the process.
It is always desirable to decrease the weight of a gas turbine engine utilized in the aviation industry. Such weight reduction results in higher efficiency of the engine and improved efficiency save cost for operators.
It is also desirable to decrease the number of parts in a turbine engine which improves manufacturability and also improves the efficiency aspects previously noted.
In known turbine engines, the aft portion of the rotor shaft is typically supported for rotation by utilizing aft bearing assemblies. These bearing assemblies are lubricated and cooled through the use of separate oil sump systems. However, commensurate with the goal of decreasing weight of an engine, decreasing the length of the engine and improving manufacturability of the engine, it would be desirable to provide that the sump be as close together as possible, reduce the weight of the multiple sumps and utilize common lines where possible to decrease the number of parts in the turbine engine.
As may be seen by the foregoing, there is a need for limiting the amount of weight, improving efficiency and manufacturability of a turbine engine.